


Just another day at the office

by TemptedForTea



Series: Tibbs (NCIS) [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Calls & Telephones, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea
Summary: Tony and Gibbs release some stress in the office together.** Updated Again ** Thanks to the edits provided by obscureshipyard!! <3 <3Please leave any comments / critiques!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Tibbs (NCIS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Just another day at the office

“Fuck DiNozzo, if you keep up those noises someone’s going to hear you,” Gibbs grunted as he pumped his cock in and out of Tony’s ass, Tony moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him.

“Sorry, boss” Tony gasped, holding onto the table he was bent over on for dear life. His hips pushed back desperately to meet Gibbs’ thrusts. As pleasure ran through him, he bit his arm to try to quiet himself from crying out again.

“Though I must say I was enjoying it,” Gibbs continued, “maybe we will have to pick this up again in a more private location.” Tony groaned at the promise that held.

“Anything you ...say ...boss.” Tony managed to get out between thrusts.

This wasn’t an unusual situation for them, relieving stress from a hitch in the case or celebrating the end of one. With a sign from Gibbs, they’d meander to a closet in the day time, or to a free interrogation room during late night cases.

They were currently waiting to hear back from Kate and McGee, who were out on a lead. Abby and Ducky were working in their own areas and there were still a few agents working in different parts of the building. Which left them completely alone, Tony bent over his own desk, panting from his need for release.

Tony definitely enjoyed the thrill of the possibility of getting caught, but doing it on his desk was more than he expected from Gibbs - being such a no-nonsense guy. But after Abby and Ducky each kicked them out for being distracting, they sat on their desks for only a few minutes before Gibbs convinced him to bend over.

Now Gibbs was teasing him with shallow, slow thrusts, and Tony was not above begging him for what he wanted. He opened his mouth to plead with Gibbs, when a clear ring broke the silence around them, launching Tony's heart into his throat. 

It was Gibbs' cell, which didn’t calm Tony’s worries that the sound would draw someone’s attention. Gibbs didn’t help his nerves as he pulled out the phone from his pocket. “Gibbs” he answered curtly and, rather than removing them from their compromising position, gave Tony a few hard thrusts while waiting for what was most likely an update from Kate.

“Fuck, boss,” Tony whispered beneath him, as he tried to stay as silent as possible with Gibbs still thrusting into him maddeningly slowly. Gibbs twisted his hips, hitting Tony’s prostate, in response to his complaint.Tony couldn’t hold back the ensuing moan.

“Gibbs, what was that? Is Tony hurt?” Tony could hear Kate's concerned voice from the phone.

“The idiot just stubbed his toe, don’t worry about it.” Gibbs responded without any hesitation.

“Sounds like him.” Kate replied with a laugh. “So we convinced the security guard to hand over the footage that was collected during the time we think the suspect passed through. We’re uploading it to you now.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to send?” Gibbs asked, giving Tony a few more thrusts directly over his prostate.

“Is Tony still moaning over his toe? Baby.” Kate scoffed before answering. “Looks like maybe 5 minutes? McGee and I will start heading back now.”

“Roger.” Gibbs replied and hung up. “You couldn’t be a little more quiet, Tony?” he admonished, picking the speed of his thrusts back up.

“Sorry.. Boss..” Tony gasped though the moans he couldn’t hold back. Gibbs was burying himself so deep inside, hitting his prostate on every thrust and it was driving him crazy. “Feels.. Too… good…” he managed to grunt out.

Gibbs grabbed his hips tightly and started thrusting harder, bringing them both close to the brink. “We don’t have much time, so we’re gonna have to finish this up.” He grunted as he reached under Tony to pump his dick in time with his thrusts.

“Aah, boss” Tony moaned, bucking his hips forward into Gibbs’ fist and backwards, impaling himself on Gibbs’ dick. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” he gasped.

“Go ahead Tony, I’m close too” Gibbs encouraged, pumping deeper inside him as Tony came into his hand. Tony clenched down on Gibbs’ cock as he rode out his orgasm. Gibbs released soon after, burying himself deep in Tony and leaning over to let his head rest on his back.

After a few breaths he looked up at Tony’s computer. “Oh look, the video’s loaded.” He pressed play before putting his dick away and zipping up his pants. “You go ahead and start watching this while I get you something to clean up with”

“Woah woah, are you kidding me - what if Kate and McGee walk in while I’m like this??” Tony complained, some cum already dripping from his ass.

“Aah, you’re right” Gibbs smiled and reached down to grab Tony’s boxers on the ground. “Guess you’re going commando for the rest of the night.” He joked as he used them to clean Tony up.

**Author's Note:**

> Added a new work in the series which is loosely related to this one! The next one is a multi-chapter work.


End file.
